<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Man at the Petrol Station by littlemyg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282947">The Man at the Petrol Station</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemyg/pseuds/littlemyg'>littlemyg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>bts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Inspired by Music, M/M, Multi, Poetry, in no way related to anyone living, inspired by their music Run, poem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:07:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemyg/pseuds/littlemyg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A man at the petrol station always seem to be talking to the moon. Why was he talking to it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Man at the Petrol Station</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is 3-part poem that I had created on a whim.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a cold and frigid night<br/>
A lone petrol station sits quietly<br/>
Humming softly, waiting patiently<br/>
A lone man steps outside</p><p>He looks weary, with little sleep<br/>
Burden weighs heavy on his shoulders<br/>
A lit cigarette in between his plump lips<br/>
He drags in a cancerous breath;<br/>
Watching the smoke idly</p><p>He decides to lay on the ground<br/>
The sharp stones hurt his back but<br/>
He didn’t feel like moving away<br/>
Because now, he can watch the sky</p><p>He asks a few questions silently,<br/>
To whom he was speaking to,<br/>
We may never know &amp;<br/>
We will never find out</p><p>He lets out a long breath &amp;<br/>
Stretches an arm out<br/>
His hand was reaching outward<br/>
Towards the dark, starless sky.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>